Love is Feeling
by gladiolus92
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana antara Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Yifan. Cinta adalah perasaan. Namun agaknya, harus ada setitik rasa rela dan ikhlas terselip dalam helai keegoisan percintaan \ KAISOO EXO \ GS for Kyungsoo \ ONESHOT \ lil bit hurt, lil bit fluff \ DLDR! \ I changed my pen name from rizdyo12 to gladiolus92. Still same :)


**_Hanya kisah sederhana antara Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Yifan._**

**_Cinta adalah perasaan. Namun agaknya, harus ada setitik rasa rela dan ikhlas terselip dalam helai keegoisan percintaan_**

**..**

**Age switch for KAISOO (Kyungsoo 20 years old and Jongin 23 years old)**

**Gender Switch for Do Kyungsoo!**

**I wrote this on September 20, 2013. Plagiarism is not allowed!**

* * *

><p>Do Kyungsoo menuruni tangga kampusnya dengan santai dan sedikit bersenandung. Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu memang gemar menyanyi, dan itu tak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh orang lain karena suaranya memang bagus dan layak untuk diperdengarkan.<p>

Gadis bermata bulat bak burung hantu itu baru saja menyelesaikan satu mata kuliah dan perutnya terasa lapar. Langkahnya yang tadinya santai kini berubah menjadi lebih cepat karena ia ingin segera sampai di _cafétaria_ kampus untuk melahap aneka ragam hidangan disana.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di lantai satu—tapi ia belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya di _cafétaria_—saat tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seorang pria yang memakai jaket hitam, masker hitam, dan topi hitam. Apa Kyungsoo diculik? Orang macam apa yang mau menculik seorang gadis keturunan _satan_ seperti Kyungsoo? Kebanyakan orang justru ketakutan pada gadis berambut hitam itu karena gadis itu punya aura mencekam dan tatapan mematikan.

"_Ya!_...lepaskan aku! Kau siapa? Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang melengking sambil terus meronta, tapi pria misterius yang menariknya tetap tak bergeming. Ia terus menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Pria berpostur tinggi itu juga tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin berteriak untuk meminta tolong, tapi ia urungkan niatannya itu karena ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta pertolongan. Seorang Do Kyungsoo selalu bisa melakukan segala hal sendirian, dan ia tak pernah butuh bantuan. Lagipula saat ini kampus memang sedang sepi. Entah dimana para mahasiswa yang biasanya berserakan di kampus itu.

Setelah beberapa menit terjadi adegan penarikan paksa, Kyungsoo dan si pria misterius akhirnya sampai di _hall_ kampus. Pria itu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo namun tetap berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau psikopat yang akan membunuhku disini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat situasi, tapi ternyata _hall _itu kosong. Matilah kau, Do Kyungsoo!

Sang pria misterius akhirnya membalik badannya sehingga sekarang ia menghadap Kyungsoo. Pria berbadan tegap itu menundukkan kepalanya, namun terus berjalan maju semakin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"H—hey...b—berhenti! Ja...jangan mendekat!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan terbata-bata karena ia sudah mulai merasa ketakutan. Kyungsoo tak pernah takut pada apapun sebelumnya—ia bahkan tak takut pada hantu. Namun saat ini ia seperti sedang dihadapkan pada kematian, dan ia _terpaksa_ harus merasa takut. Oh! Cita-cita gadis itu untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal bahkan belum tercapai, jadi ia belum ingin mati!

Pria di depan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk dengan muka panik. "Hahahahaha..." pria yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu tiba-tiba tertawa keras—sangat keras hingga menggema di dalam _hall _itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berani mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu bingung. Mata bulat Kyungsoo bertambah bulat begitu ia sadar bahwa ia mengenal suara pria itu. Iya, suara yang sedikit sengau dan aneh itu benar-benar dikenal oleh Kyungsoo. Detik selanjutnya, mukanya yang tadi panik kini berubah menjadi kesal. _"Ya!_ Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi dan wajah yang 100% masam. Ia merasa sangat dipermainkan.

"Hahahaha..." pria di hadapan Kyungsoo malah tertawa lagi dengan suara anehnya. Suara aneh yang menggelitik perut Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak lucu, Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo pada pria di hadapannya—yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa. Sejenak ia mengambil nafas untuk meredam tawanya, lalu ia membuka masker hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu ternyata memang Kim Jongin. Seorang pria yang sangat tampan dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis dan memiliki aura seksi yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih saling tatap tanpa suara begitu tawa Jongin sudah benar-benar hilang. Terlalu banyak makna dalam tatapan keduanya, hingga arti dari tatapan itu pada akhirnya malah menjadi tak terdefinisi. Terlalu kompleks hingga tak bisa dijangkau oleh nalar umat manusia—_hiperbolis_.

Untuk beberapa saat dua anak muda itu bertatapan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya senyum Kyungsoo mulai terkembang. "_Oppaaaa_~" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara dengan sangat manja dan langsung memeluk Jongin erat.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Jongin. Dua tangan kekarnya kini melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Membalas pelukan gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia malah segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "_Oppa,_ kau jahaaat!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memukul dada Jongin dengan brutal.

"Hey..hentikan. Kau ingin menghancurkan tulang rusukku, huh?" tanya Jongin dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi kesedihan yang hanya pura-pura itu ternyata mampu untuk menghentikan ulah brutal Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kini menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali memeluk Jongin. "_Mianhae, oppa. _Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan tulang rusuk _oppa_," Kyungsoo berucap dengan penuh penyesalan. Terkadang Kyungsoo itu sangat kejam dan tak pandang bulu jika ingin menghajar orang.

Tapi Jongin tidak marah karena ulah Kyungsoo tadi—ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia sekarang justru balas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Tulang rusukku tidak akan hancur, karena kini aku sedang memeluk tulang rusukku itu dengan erat—kaulah tulang rusukku. Uh, aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Iya, Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Jongin adalah satu-satunya pria yang sanggup bertahan dengan si gadis keturunan _satan _untuk waktu yang cukup lama—mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Entah mantra apa yang digunakan oleh Jongin hingga ia sepertinya sudah kebal pada segala keburukan dan kekejaman Kyungsoo.

Perlu diketahui, Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. Auranya hitam, sama seperti _outfit _yang selalu dikenakannya setiap hari. Ekspresinya selalu datar, dan ia selalu menatap orang lain dengan tajam.

Jangan tertipu oleh penampilan luarnya yang _cute _dan _squishy. _Bagian _dalam_ dari seorang Do Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dari tampilan luarnya itu. Ia sangat dingin dan sedikit kasar. Sebuah perpaduan yang tidak baik untuk seorang wanita.

Tapi Jongin—sebagai pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo—selalu bersikap dewasa dan sabar dalam menghadapi kekasihnya yang memiliki kepribadian _unik _itu. Rasa cinta Jongin terlalu besar untuk Kyungsoo, sehingga ia tak masalah walaupun Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya sulit untuk dipahami dan juga _moody._

Suasana di _hall _kini terbilang cukup romantis meskipun diawali dengan adegan _penculikan _yang sangat tidak bermutu. Namun suasana yang manis bagai bertaburan gula itu dikacaukan oleh _smartphone_ Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdering nyaring. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melepas pelukan Jongin dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk di ponsel pintarnya itu. "_Yoboseyo?_ _Ne__,_ _oppa_. Tapi Jongin _oppa_ baru saja kembali ke Korea. Apa _oppa_ tidak mengizinkanku untuk menikmati waktu bersama Jongin _oppa_ dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada seseorang di ujung telepon. Rona wajah Kyungsoo berubah drastis. Tadi ia berbunga, tapi bunga itu dengan segera layu menjadi abu-abu. Ia menutup teleponnya dengan raut kecewa.

"Pasti dari naga itu ya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas. "Pulanglah. Meskipun kami berdua seumuran, tapi ia tetap kakakmu dan aku tetap harus menghormatinya," Jongin kembali bicara dengan nada pengertian. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti kau jadi cepat tua seperti kakakmu. Padahal kami sepantaran, namun ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku," pada akhirnya godaan pamungkas itulah yang keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin karena ia tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo bersedih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah mendengar candaan garing Jongin. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia dan Jongin pada akhirnya harus berpisah lagi padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Jongin baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah perjalanan bisnisnya usai, tapi kini mereka harus dipisahkan oleh kakak tiri Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo harus mematuhi kata-kata Wu Yifan, pria 23 tahun yang sejak 10 tahun lalu menjadi kakak tirinya setelah ayahnya meninggal. Begitulah, sepuluh tahun lalu ibu Kyungsoo menikah dengan ayah Yifan—hanya saja, Kyungsoo menolak untuk mengganti marga.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oppa<em> masih saja benci pada Jongin _oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Yifan dengan seenak hatinya—tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

"Kau ini masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi! Mengagetkanku saja!" bentak Yifan sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Sudahlah, _oppa_! _Oppa_ tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk membencinya," Kyungsoo berusaha melawan sang kakak meskipun ia tahu bahwa akan sulit baginya untuk menang.

Yifan memandangi Kyungsoo dan memegang dua pundak adiknya itu dengan erat. "Dia tak baik untukmu. Dia itu _Sex God, _Kyungsoo!" tutur Yifan dengan mantap karena ia sedang berusaha merubah pandangan Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin.

"_Oppa _hanya melihat Jongin dari luar! _Oppa _tidak mengenal Jongin! Ia sama sekali bukan _Sex God _seperti yang _oppa _katakan. Melakukan _sex _saja ia belum pernah! Ia terlalu polos dan baik untuk menjadi seperti apa yang _oppa _katakan!" balas Kyungsoo sengit. Matanya terlihat memancarkan api penuh amarah karena ia sudah jengah pada kakaknya yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya itu. Yifan terlalu mengaturnya ini itu, dan Kyungsoo sudah lelah.

Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia sebenarnya juga sudah lelah. "Turuti saja perkataanku untuk menjauhinya. Jika tidak—

Belum selesai Yifan berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah menyela. "_Arasseo,_ _arasseo_! Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah hafal pada ancaman _oppa_!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan penuh emosi sebelum akhirnya ia langsung keluar dari kamar Yifan.

Yifan menatap _dongsaeng_ tak sedarahnya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin melukai hati Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap harus melakukan semua ini. Ia _harus _menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin.

* * *

><p>"Kyungsoo-<em>ya<em>!" panggil Jongin sambil berlari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo. Pria itu menjemput Kyungsoo di kampusnya, dan kini mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang kampus.

Jongin sangat jarang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi meskipun ia memilikinya. Ia lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum, dan Kyungsoo pun demikian. Jadi mereka tak masalah meskipun kini harus berjalan kaki untuk mencapai halte bus terdekat.

"_Oppa_, apa _oppa_ tidak sibuk hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gembira. Bahkan ia sedikit melompat-lompat kecil karena terlalu gembira. Ia kadang memang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat bersama Jongin. Apalagi ia sangat senang karena hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin—kemarin ia cukup kecewa karena kebersamaannya bersama Jongin diusik oleh Yifan.

Karena hari ini ia sangat senang, jadi ia tak ragu untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Iya, sisi lain Kyungsoo yang manis dan ceria. Sisi lain yang selama ini terkubur di lapisan terdalam pada diri Kyungsoo.

Jongin _nyengir _lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Sebenarnya aku sibuk dengan kekasih baruku, tapi aku tetap memilih kekasih lamaku ini."

"Kekasih baru? Pasti _game_ lagi? Dasar maniak _game_!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. Ia memang biasa mencubit bagian wajah Jongin jika sedang merasa gemas, tapi ia paling sering mencubit pipi kurus kekasihnya itu.

"Hey...jangan menyebut kata maniak. Itu agak menyeramkan!" ucap Jongin dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Kyungsoo-_ya_...apa kau memiliki kekasih baru selama aku berada di Jepang?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan _evil_. Ia bermaksud menggoda kekasih cantiknya.

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang terbilang _out of the blue _itu. Ia bahkan berhenti berjalan, dan itu membuat Jongin turut menghentikan langkahnya. "_Eobseo. _Aku tak memiliki kekasih baru. Aku tidak sepertimu yang sering selingkuh dengan _game_!" jawaban Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan senyuman canggung di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Jongin merasa aneh dengan reaksi canggung Kyungsoo. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. "A—ada apa, _oppa_? Apa _oppa_ tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Anniya_. Aku selalu percaya padamu, sayang," jawab Jongin sembari mengusak dengan sayang rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang tergerai rapi. "_Kajja_! Hari ini Yuri _noona_ ada di Korea. Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut Jongin.

"_Jinjja_? Yuri _eonni_ kembali ke Korea? Aaah..aku bisa berlatih menari lagi jika ada Yuri _eonni_!" Kyungsoo memekik senang.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadisnya itu untuk lanjut berjalan. "Kalau hanya tentang menari, kau bisa belajar denganku," ucapnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah mencibir ucapan Jongin itu. "_Oppa_ bukan _dancer _profesional seperti Yuri _eonni, _jadi aku hanya akan belajar menari dengan Yuri _eonni."_

Dan sepasang kekasih itupun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus dengan penuh tawa dan canda. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis. Pemandangan yang membuat orang lain merasa iri.

* * *

><p>"Kyungsoo-<em>ya<em>! Kenapa kau baru pulang? Ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau harusnya pulang sebelum jam 9 malam?" Yifan menyerang Kyungsoo dengan rentetan pertanyaan padahal adiknya itu baru saja memasuki rumah.

"_Oppa_, ini pukul 9 tepat, tapi kenapa kau tetap memarahiku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada malas.

"Jangan kira kau bisa bersikap seenaknya saat _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak ada di rumah!" bentak Yifan.

Kyungsoo mulai tersulut emosi. Ia sudah sangat lelah, dan ia malas meladeni kakaknya yang over protektif tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti itu. "Kenapa oppa terus memarahiku? Aku lelah!" Gadis bertubuh mungil itu selanjutnya berlalu meninggalkan Yifan yang sepertinya masih belum puas menyalurkan amarahnya. Tapi Yifan tak menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia hanya langsung mengepalkan dua tangannya dengan penuh emosi.

_'Aku benar-benar harus bertindak...'_

* * *

><p>Di kediaman keluarga Kim...<p>

"Jongin-_ah_, ini ada paket untukmu," ucap Kim Yuri—kakak Jongin—pada Jongin begitu ia sudah berada di dalam kamar sang adik satu-satunya.

Jongin yang tadinya asyik bermain _game—_mumpung hari ini ia libur bekerja—langsung mem-_pause game-_nya dan menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Paket dari siapa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Molla_, lebih baik kau buka saja," jawab Yuri sembari menyerahkan paket berbungkus kertas coklat itu pada Jongin, dan selanjutnya ia meninggalkan kamar Jongin tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Kini paket misterius itu sudah ada di tangan Jongin. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin mengamati paket tanpa nama tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pembungkusnya. Begitu pembungkus kertasnya sudah berhasil dibuka, ia lantas membuka penutup kardus hitam polos yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat beberapa helai foto yang cukup membuatnya terkejut bagai mendapatkan serangan jantung.

* * *

><p>"<em>Annyeonghaseyo,<em> _eonni._ Apa Jongin _oppa_ ada di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di kediaman keluarga Kim. Ia tersenyum ramah pada calon kakak iparnya yang juga memamerkan senyuman ramah padanya.

"_Ne_, ia ada di kamarnya. Kau masuk saja," jawab Yuri. Ia cukup akrab dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia pun menyetujui hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi tak mengherankan jika wanita berkulit kecoklatan itu sangat menyambut baik kedatangan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, _eonni. _Terimakasih," setelah menunduk sopan pada Yuri, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju kamar Jongin yang letaknya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di depan kamar Jongin. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin tiga kali. "_Oppa_, apa kau di dalam?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Tak ada suara dari dalam kamar Jongin, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Yuri tadi mengatakan bahwa Jongin berada di kamarnya, dan kakak kandung Jongin itu tak mungkin berbohong.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia mendapati Jongin duduk diam di tepi tempat tidurnya. "_Oppa_...apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin, tapi Jongin tetap membisu tak bersuara. "_Oppa_..." panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku?" Jongin justru balik bertanya dengan nada datar yang cukup mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu, _oppa_?" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang balik bertanya karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin bergerak untuk mengambil kardus yang ada di sampingnya dan menyerahkan kardus hitam itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membuka kardus itu dan ia langsung terkejut saat melihat isinya. "_O—__oppa_..aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini," Kyungsoo bicara dengan sedikit terbata karena ia ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi dingin Jongin.

"Menjelaskan bahwa selama aku di Jepang, kau sering bermain-main dengan Park Chanyeol dan Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Jongin sarkastis. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya penuh cinta, kini berganti dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan

"_A_—_anni__ya,_ _oppa_. Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka," jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut. Meskipun Kyungsoo itu bukanlah seorang gadis penakut, tapi ia memiliki ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat takut jika Jongin marah dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Park Chanyeol, tapi apa kau juga sudah lama menyukainya?" tanya Jongin lagi. Masih dengan nada dingin yang sama. Nada dingin yang sukses membekukan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Lalu, aku juga tahu kau sudah lama mengagumi Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau bilang padaku bahwa kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, 'kan?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Dan, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menceritakan kepadaku tentang semua yang kau lakukan di Korea selama aku berada di Jepang?" pertanyaan pamungkas Jongin membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo lemas. Ia mendadak teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian saat Jongin belum kembali ke Korea...

_"Kyungsoo-_ya_, bukankah fotomu dengan Chanyeol ini terlihat sangat mesra?" tanya Yifan pada Kyungsoo sembari menunjukkan dua lembar foto._

_Kyungsoo __langsung terkejut__ saat melihat foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Yifan. Foto-foto itu diambil ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol__ satu minggu yang lalu. Satu foto saat Kyungsoo mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang berkeringat, dan satu foto saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang__. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat sejak mereka berada di tingkat sekolah menengah, dan mereka mungkin tidak sadar bahwa _skinship _yang mereka lakukan di foto itu terlihat sangat mesra._

_ "Dan__, apa kau masih ingat dengan foto ini?" Yifan kembali menyodorkan dua lembar foto pada Kyungsoo. Kali ini foto Kyungsoo bersama Joonmyeon saat Joonmyeon datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas._

_Joonmyeon __adalah senior Kyungsoo di kampus dan memang__ merupakan pria cerdas yang biasa membantu Kyungsoo jika Jongin tidak ada. Tapi, foto Kyungsoo bersama Joonmyeon __itu memang tak biasa. Dalam dua foto itu, terlihat Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon tertidur di atas karpet. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, namun tetap saja foto itu bisa menjadi skandal._

_"Kyungsoo-_ya_, apa kau mau aku memberikan foto-foto ini pada Jongin?" tanya Yifan __lagi, kali ini disertai dengan senyuman _evil _yang tidak main-main._

_Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan kakak tirinya, tapi ia mengontrol ekspresinya supaya tetap tenang. "Tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi walaupun _oppa_ memberikan foto itu pada Jongin _oppa!_ Jongin _oppa _tahu bahwa aku tak memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol maupun dengan Joonmyeon _sunbae."

_Meskipun mendapat bantahan argumen dari Kyungsoo, namun Yifan tetap percaya diri. "Tapi bukankah kau berjanji padanya untuk menceritakan semua hal yang kau lakukan di Korea selama ia berada di Jepang? Apa kau melakukannya? Apa kau menceritakan semua hal yang kau lakukan selama ia pergi?" tanya Yifan lagi. Ia merasa menang ketika melihat Kyungsoo tercengang._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, _oppa_?" balas Ky__ungsoo.__ Ia mulai merasa takut pada sang kakak tiri. Meskipun sejak dulu Yifan suka sekali mengatur dirinya, namun ia tahu bahwa Yifan sangat menyayanginya. Tapi hari ini Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Yifan sangat menyeramkan dan ia ragu bahwa Yifan tidak akan meminta hal yang macam-macam._

_ Dan ternyata ketakutan Kyungsoo terbukti. Yifan benar-benar meminta hal yang macam-macam padanya. "Turuti semua keinginanku! Jauhi Jongin! Hanya itu, maka aku akan terus menyimpan foto-foto ini."_

_Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa berkutik karena ancaman Yifan itu._

"Jadi, Yifan oppa benar-benar melakukannya..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih begitu ia selesai mem-_flashback _hal yang beberapa hari lalu terjadi. Kyungsoo berlutut di depan Jongin yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "_Mianhae__,_ _oppa_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan itu semua, tapi aku hanya takut kau akan kecewa padaku," Jongin tetap diam. Ia bahkan tak mau memandang wajah Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol...Joonmyeon _sunbae_...aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada mereka," akhirnya air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu ia selesai mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Jongin mulai menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang kini menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya seperti diiris ketika melihat Kyungsoo menangis, tapi ia belum ingin bicara apapun. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali berbicara. "_Oppa_, walaupun _oppa_ jauh dariku, tapi tak sedikitpun aku melupakanmu demi orang lain. Bagiku, _oppa_ adalah pria terbaik dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan _oppa__._"

Jongin benar-benar tak tega melihat Kyungsoo terus menangis dan terus berlutut. Ia merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo dan meminta kekasihnya untuk berdiri. "Kyungsoo-_ya_, aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja, aku kecewa karena kau tidak menepati janjimu. Seharusnya kau jujur padaku tentang semua hal yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi, 'kan?"

"_Mianhae__,_ _oppa_. Maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo terus melontarkan kata maaf, tapi Jongin tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan mengusap punggung gadis itu untuk memberinya ketenangan.

Jongin sangat percaya pada Kyungsoo, dan ia sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo, dan ia selalu memiliki maaf untuk Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo telah mengecewakannya. Rasa cinta yang besar di hatinya membuatnya selalu memiliki sejuta maaf untuk Kyungsoo.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Jongin masih harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus menyelesaikan sebuah persoalan yang selama ini mengganggunya...

* * *

><p>"<em>Oppa<em>, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Yifan dan bicara dengan santai pada kakaknya itu. Padahal kemarin mereka sempat terlibat pertengkaran, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah melupakan semuanya.

"_Jinjja_? Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan ia malah keluar sebentar dari kamar sang kakak, untuk kemudian kembali memasuki kamar itu lagi bersama seorang pria yang tak asing di mata Yifan.

Pria itu adalah..._Kim Jongin_.

Jongin tersenyum pada Yifan. Kali ini bukan senyuman miring yang tak jarang ia pamerkan selama ini. Kali ini ia tersenyum dengan tulus dan penuh kesopanan. "_Annyeonghaseyo,_ Yifan-_ssi_," sapa Jongin dengan hormat. Ia bahkan sedikit membungkukkan badannya meskipun usianya sama dengan kakak tiri Kyungsoo yang tinggi menjulang itu.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Yifan tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi Jongin masih terus tersenyum tulus pada pria berwajah dingin itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih," jawab Jongin.

Jawaban Jongin yang sederhana itu rupanya cukup membingungkan bagi Yifan, dan pria tampan itu pun akhirnya bertanya kembali. "Terimakasih? Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk foto-foto itu," lagi-lagi Jongin menjawab dengan kalem dan tenang, tapi rupanya jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat Yifan kaget. "Karena foto-foto itu, aku jadi bisa melihat perasaan dan ketulusan Kyungsoo padaku. Aku selalu tahu dan yakin bahwa ia mencintaiku, tapi karena foto-foto itu, aku menjadi tahu bahwa cintanya padaku sangatlah besar dan tak berbatas," terang Jongin.

Yifan semakin terkejut. Tak hanya Yifan, Kyungsoo pun tercengang. Jongin tadi membujuk Kyungsoo supaya gadis itu bersedia mempertemukan dirinya dengan Yifan, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin saat pria itu bertemu dengan kakaknya. Dan kini Kyungsoo tahu tentang hal itu. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

Jongin tiba-tiba meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat di saat matanya masih menatap tenang pada Yifan. "Aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku sangat menyukai adikmu. Ah, tidak! Aku bahkan tidak hanya menyukainya, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Dan sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu sebagai teman. Kyungsoo bilang kau juga suka bermain _game _sepertiku. Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin bermain _game_ bersamamu," ujar Jongin penuh ketulusan.

"Jongin-_ssi_.." Yifan hanya bisa bersuara dengan lirih. Ia terlalu _speechless,_ dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"_Oppa_, kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Jongin-ku ini tidaklah buruk seperti apa yang _oppa _katakan. Tak seharusnya _oppa _menilainya hanya dari penampilan luarnya yang memang sangat _sexy,_" Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu membuat Jongin sedikit _blushing_. Secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo sedang memuji dirinya, 'kan? Jarang-jarang Kyungsoo memujinya seperti itu.

Akhirnya Yifan menghela nafas dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi kekalahan. Secara imajiner_, _bendera putih ia kibarkan di atas kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar Kyungsoo-_ah_," selanjutnya pria tinggi itu menghadap Jongin dan menatap kekasih Kyungsoo itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa sesal. "Jongin-_ssi_, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu memandang rendah dirimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jongin tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Yifan dan memeluknya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku jadi bingung. Kita ini seumuran, tapi kau adalah kakak dari kekasihku. Jadi, haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung?_" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi konyol tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa lepas. Suasana tegang menjadi pecah karena pertanyaan lucu dari Jongin.

Yifan merasakan beban di hatinya terangkat seketika begitu mendapati adiknya tertawa bahagia.

Ia menyadari bahwa selama ini dirinya salah. Seharusnya ia mengedepankan kebahagiaan adiknya, bukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia melarang hubungan adiknya dengan Jongin, karena faktanya, Jongin adalah satu-satunya cinta di hati Kyungsoo. Tak seharusnya ia mengusik kisah cinta adiknya, meskipun sebenarnya ia...

.

.

.

_mencintai adik tirinya itu_.

Bagaimanapun juga, cinta adalah perasaan. Sebuah hal abstrak yang sulit untuk dimaknai. Sebuah hal abstrak yang tak menilai salah maupun benar.

Cinta adalah perasaan. Sebuah perasaan yang bisa singgah dimanapun tanpa berpikir apakah tempat itu baik atau buruk...benar atau salah...

Cinta adalah perasaan. Perasaan ingin memiliki untuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan dengan segala keegoisan yang mendominasi.

Cinta adalah perasaan. Namun agaknya, harus ada setitik rasa rela dan ikhlas terselip dalam helai keegoisan percintaan. Harus ada pengorbanan agar bisa melihat sosok yang kita cintai merasa bahagia, meskipun kita tak pernah mejadi bagian dari kebahagiaan itu.

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Glad's note:<strong>

**hey~ aku rizdyo12, tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk berganti nama. apakah masih ada yang tidak mengenaliku?**

**hehe~ aku mempublish FF ini sebenarnya cuma buat mempublikasikan pergantian namaku secara resmi dengan sebuah FF. aku masih belum ada waktu buat nulis FF, jadi aku cuma posting FF lamaku yang kebetulan masih duduk manis di laptop :D**

**semoga pergantian namaku ini gak bikin para reader lupa sama aku dan meninggalkanku yaaa~**

**oh iya, alamat WP-ku juga ikutan ganti jadi gladiolus92 . wordpress. com yaaa~ tapi itu gak pake spasi^^**

**ok, mind to review for this lame story?**

**with love, gladiolus92 :***


End file.
